Ice age: Who will Peaches choose? Ethan or Apples?
by kperotti1
Summary: Peaches is back! When her friend, Apples has a crush on her, he wants to ask her out but Ethan wants to tell Peaches how he feels and its' ok to be with Apples. But when Peaches overhears his conversation with the girls, She gets upset and confused. Will she choose Apples or Ethan?


Ice age: Who will Peaches choose? Ethan or Apples?

**I DECIDED TO MAKE A SHORT STORY OF THIS BEFORE I START TRACK TOMORROW. I'M NOT GONNA PUT STORIES IN DUE OF IT AND PRACTICE IS EVERY DAY AND GAMES SOON AT THE TIME. WISH ME LUCK AND HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY.**

* * *

One moring, Peaches was heading to the falls when she got crashed by Apples, Her friend. (THIS IS ONE FROM

PEACHES'S FIRST LOVE FROM PUCAFANGIRL BUT THEY'RE TEENS IN THIS ONE.) Hey Peaches. Sorry about that.

Apples said as Peaches repiled, That's ok. It happens at times. There was something that I wanna ask you but I can't

just put my head to it. Apples said as Peaches adds as she smiles at him, that's ok. I'm listening. It's ok. I won't hurt

you or anything. Then Apples was sweating as his face begins to be red and he said as he got off of Peaches to let her

up. I'll tell you later. I gotta go get my haircut. See you in a bet. Apples said as he hurried off as Peaches turns around

and smiles at him as she said, Take your time Apples. You'll ask someday. Don't worry. Then she started walking as her

dad, Manny called, Peaches! What? Dad! What you're doing here!? Peaches asked as Manny walked to her and said, Did

you get run over by someone? Just Apples. We're fine. Peaches repiled as Manny calmed down and said, Oh. What a

relief. MANNY! Ellie called angrily as Manny told Peaches, You might wanna go now. She's gonna pull me by the...

Manny said but then Ellie pulls him by the ear as Manny said, OW, Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.

HOW MANY TIME DO I NEED TO TELL TO NOT FOLLOW PEACHES?! Ellie said as Manny repiled, I want to make sure she's

ok. Peacehs snicked as she walks away as she said, Sounds like Dad is getting in more trouble than me. When she got to

the falls, Peaches saw Ethan, Steffie, Katie and Meghan as they were talking as Ethan said, Hey. Do you think Peaches

loves Apples or me? Peaches hid in the bush as she listens to them. Dude. I don't know. She talks to Apples and us a lot

at times and I'm not sure how to answer this question. Steffie said as Katie adds, Maybe we should talk to Peaches about

it when she gets here and see who she likes but I don't know. I don't know. I gotta feeling about this. I don't have a

crush on her and I don't know she has a crush on me or Apples. Ethan said. At the bush, Peaches was shocked as tears

came out of her eyes and confusion is occuring. I don't know how she is feeling right now but far as I know, I'm sure

she is probably hurt and confused right now. Meghan said. Suddenly, Peaches ran out of the bush as tears flows out of

her eyes as Ethan and the girls saw her as Steffie yelled, Peaches! Peaches! Ethan cried. What have I done? We gotta

find her. Steffie said as she adds, And you are gonna tell her how you feel. At the woods, Peaches kept running so fast

and tears covered her eyes til she trips over a log as she fell and bleedy leg but she didn't care. She didn't stop running

til she goes to Apples. Apples was walking through the woods when he heard sobbing as he saw Peaches crying as he

runs to her but passes him when she didn't see him. Peaches! Apples called. Ethan and the girls came up to Apples as

Ethan asked, Did you see Peaches? yep. I don't know what's up. Apples said. Ethan and the girls looked at him as Apples

said, I think I know what's going on. I have a crush on Peaches and I wanna ask her to be my girl. Apples said as he has

his head down of shame. It's cool bro. Cause I known you for a year and If you wanna be with her, It's ok. I'm not gonna

hurt you or anything. It's fine. Ethan said as he smiled at him. Really? Apples asked. Yep. We're cool man. Ethan said as

he adds, Come here you. Then He pulls Apples in a hug as he asked, wanna be one of us in the brat pack? Sure but only

on one condition. You and the girls be nice to everyone. Apples said as The girls and Ethan said, fair enough. All right.

Let's find Peaches. She can't be too fair. Then they start to search. At the tree far away from the herd and the falls and

of course, everyone. Peaches was sobbing. Suddenly, Apples called her, Peaches! Apples? Peaches cried as she goes to

him as she asked, What you're doing here? I came to see you. and of course, Ethan and the girls came along to say a

few words about this. Steffie said, Girl, we're known each other for so long and I think you're ok to choose any boy you

like. Ok. Peaches said, Cause I... But Meghan said, I think you'll find some reason why we came to you. What's the

reason? Peaches asked. Ethan came to her as he said, Peach, I known you and if you wanna be with Apples, I'm fine with

it. really? Cause I have a crush on him. Peaches said as she smies. Yep. Ethan said. Now, Peaches, Will you go out with

me and be my girlfriend? Apples asked. Peaches smiled as she cried, YES! OF COURSE I WILL! then they hugged. When

night hit, Peaches and Apples walked trunk to trunk as Ellie smiles as she said, Someone's got a boyfriend. Yep. Apples

said as he smiles as Ellie. You said it mom. He asked me. Peaches said. Manny comes up and said, What's going...oh

hey Apples. What's up? Nothing. I asked Peaches out and asked her to be my girl. Apples said as Manny said, That's

great! A lot better than Ethan. Ellie whacks him as she said, Ethan is a nice boy Manny. relax. I'm proud of you Peaches.

What you two going now? We're going out to dinner. Apples said as Manny repiled, ok then. Have her home in 3 hours

or I'll come after you two. No problem. See you. Peaches said as they left. See you later. Ellie called as she said, Ahh.

our girl's growing up already. 17 and still young. You said it. I think one of these days when she becomes a parent, I'll

worry less. You better. Ellie said.

* * *

** WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
